fabled_albionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecily Raine
“She’s not dangerous because she can kill. She’s dangerous because you don’t know if she will. She’s unpredictable and the second you think she’s about strangle you, she might just strangle herself instead.” – Dr. Hargrove from the research office Cecily Raine, aka Patient 152, is not your usual psychopathic killer; the girl in fact only killed once in her short lifetime and the danger she represents comes from her instability more than her past actions. She is a fairly normal young woman when she gives herself to chance to live but her conflicting emotions and her love for destructive vices tends to push her back into the madness. As a child and later a teenager, Cecily was a studious girl and a scholar in the making. Her specialty at the time was the Old Kingdom and its numerous legends. She was convinced that by studying the history of the ancestors, she could learn more about the world as it was before the Court and would find a way to bring the same peace in the modern world. As she dwelled deeper into Old Kingdom’s stories, she actually became obsessed about the Court and changed her plans of peace to utter chaos by trying to find a way to bring them back. Her theory is that by finding transcriptions of ancients runes used by the Heroes to control the Cullis gates, it would be possible to build one leading to the Northern Wastes and back to the place which is said to be Jack of Blades’ origins. Cecily is a rather normal looking young woman and could live like one if she ever gave herself the chance. She’s 5 feet 7 inches tall -170cm- for 125 pounds -56kg-, making her a tall twig with a love for rare delicacies and light meals. Her dirty blond shoulder-length hair usually looks disheveled because the girl rarely takes the time to brush them; when the need to get them out of the way arises, she ties them back with a string or a band. Her eyes are hazel, always underlined by dark purple circles, and her complexion is generally way too pale to be healthy. Clothing wise, the woman prefers men’s clothes to women’s ones due to the fact that they are more practical, a preference she had been reprimanded for multiple times by her parents. The young woman is highly unstable and dangerous as much for herself than for the others. While being contained at the Blackgate Asylum, it was easy to monitor her behavior and make sure she didn’t harm herself or her comrades but now that she found her way out of the facility, she is a surprise package ready to blow up half of Albion. She can’t really use any weapons or Will, but in the middle of a crisis, the adrenaline flowing in her veins give her enough power to punch her way out of a disadvantaging situation. Once without alcohol or drugs to drown out her twisted mind, she turns into a miserable creature ready to take her own life to avoid facing reality. She had a history of severe self-mutilation, going as far as biting and scratching herself, as well as carving off lines and words in her skin with any sharp instrument lying around. Her most common disillusions when in the middle of a crisis are: *That she has the blood of Heroes and thus the powers of Strength, Will and Skill *That she is the future bride of William Black once she brings him back from death *That she can speak ancient languages from the Old Kingdom *That she is blessed by the Court and their dark powers *That she was born centuries ago She also usually thinks that nobody can understand her true potential as a leader and that her knowledge about the Old Kingdom makes her a better choice for the population than any royalty. Trivia *She has a number –hers is 152- branded near her left shoulder blade, as every Blackgate patients does. *Her arms from wrists to shoulders, as well as her thighs and stomach, are covered in scars varying in depth and length. These are mostly all self-inflicted. *As angry as she is from being kept captive at Blackgate, she doesn’t hate the place and sometimes refers it as ‘home’. *Despite her madness, she is extremely cultured and her disillusions of speaking ancient languages are fueled by the fact that she can actually read some ancient runes. *The treatments tested on her left some damages behind, generally causing her headaches or phantom sensations like needles in her skin. These bouts of pain are sometimes enough to send her back into a crisis. *She doesn’t trust anyone in a uniform, seeing as she was in contact with doctors in white blouses and guards for years. Category:Original Characters